Narnia Q&A
by RunFastFly
Summary: A Narnia Q&A! This should get interesting.
1. Introduction

**Hello! I simply could not get this idea out of my head last night, and I personally think it would be a lot of fun. So how it's going to work**

 **is you will ask any of the Narnia characters a question and they will answer, like this.**

* * *

To:

Question:

* * *

 **For example,**

* * *

To: Edmund

Question: Did you know there are books AND movies written about you and your siblings?

Answer: **_What? :Pales: Are you serious? Please don't tell me they stated every detail of my entire life..._**

* * *

Thanks for stopping by, I need about 10 questions to keep going :)


	2. Round One

**Thank you so much! :) Okay, here we go. I apologize, I did not do ALL of the questions, but I might add them next time around. So keep it to two questions per review for now, please.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia or it's characters!**

* * *

From: Narniagirl2

To: Lucy

Question: Who's your favorite sibling?

Answer: _**Oh dear. That's a tough question... :looks back at siblings: Do I have to choose? I love them all so much for different reasons!**_

 _ **Aslan forbid it, but I might have to say Susan. (Don't look so smug.) She is my only sister, after all. But Peter is my rock, and Edmund my shield.**_

 _ **I suppose it depends on the**_ _ **moment.**_

* * *

From: Glenstorm63

To: Lune

Question: Did you trade with Narnia when it was all bound by ice and snow? I mean, they must have got the ingredients for cake and bread, butter, sardines, marmalade, icing sugar and tea from somewhere right?

Answer: _**Not very many entered Narnia when it was ruled by Her. So no, we rarely traded with them.**_

* * *

From: Glenstorm63

To: The Lady of the Green Kirtle

Question: Were you hatched a serpent who could take on the form of a woman or were you born a girl who could take on the form of a serpent? Who were your parents anyway?

Answer: **_What an amusing question! You see, common belief is that I am Jadis the White Witch, but I assure you I'm not... :cough.: I was, of course, a young girl, intelligent and beautiful if I say so myself. I did have the ability to change into a serpent. As for my parents, I wouldn't know of them. I practically raised myself. Besides, I like to remain mysterious... not many know of my background, and I plan to keep it that way. :Pointedly glares:_**

* * *

From: Glenstorm63

To: Doctor Cornelius

Question: If you were the shortest fattest man Caspian had ever seen, what made Miraz trust you as Caspian's tutor in the first place?

Answer: **_I suppose he never thought I could be part dwarf. He certainly knew I wasn't a pure Telmarine, but being short and fat doesn't necessarily make you an immediate threat. ;)_**

* * *

From: Fiordineve

To: Susan

Question: Why did you need to get in some practice if Father Christmas said the bow does not easily miss?

Answer: **_Thank you for asking!_** ** _Well, practice makes perfect! I'd hardly ever held a bow before. Besides, I had to escape that conversation..._**

* * *

From: Fiordineve

To: The Bulgy Bear

Question: Why do you suck your paw?

Answer: _**Is it so wrong?! It's a habit. :glares and starts to suck paw:**_

* * *

From: Jane

To: Lucy

Question: What do you think about stories shipping you and Caspian?

Answer: **_Me and Caspian? Oh, well, I personally think it is a bit odd. He has always been my good friend, but I've never thought of him in that way. I suppose that I... just, wasn't he married, to the Blue Star? Oh, what's her name -_** _**Lilliandil!**_

* * *

From: Jane

To: All of the Pevensies

Question: What are your views on 'Pevencest'?

Answer: **_Peter:_** ** _Incest, you mean?_**

 ** _Edmund: Gross..._**

 ** _Susan: I think it's rubbish. We have a family bond that is stronger than any petty romantic love._**

 ** _Lucy: Plus, isn't incest wrong? Aslan wouldn't approve. :Siblings all nod in agreement:_**

* * *

From: Jane

To: Peter

Question: Are you closer to Lucy than the rest of your siblings?

Answer: **_I'm not sure. I'm very close to all of my siblings. Lucy is (sorry Susan) my favorite sister, but Edmund is very close to me too. It would be hard to choose._**

* * *

From: Jane

To: Diggory

Question: How did you feel when the Pevensies turned up with their story about Narnia?

Answer: **_It was a very interesting tale! They were all connected and I certainly believed them. They told me of many adventures as Kings and Queens, and though now children, you couldn't help but respect them. Very impressive indeed!_**


End file.
